Knocking down walls
by zade2.0
Summary: Zoe is faced with a tough question. Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

* * *

Author: Short and not so sweet :-)

* * *

On a warm night lit by a full moon a young couple were taking a stroll through the town of BlueBell after catching an early dinner. They chatted about this and that and stopped to take a seat in Town Square.

"Don't you just love the stars out here?" She asked gazing up at the sky. The polar white stars twinkled and enticed her to stare deeper, taking in their beauty, something that New York City could never offer despite having its own glistening lights.

"It is beautiful, just like you Zoe. My life wasn't complete until you came into it."

Zoe breaking her upward gaze, looked at him and smiled. "Aww that's sweet" she murmured while reaching for his hand.

He squeezed her hand and in a swift and smooth motion was kneeling before her on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. She gasped and a hand raised to her open mouth. Thoughts started running wild through her head. This was every woman's dream and it was about to happen to her.

"Dr Zoe Hart, I can't imagine my life without you. You make me want to be a better man and I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box revealing a sparkling white gold diamond ring. She stared at the box in silence, slowing raising her eyes to meet his. This was meant to be a jump up and down moment but Zoe felt like she was glued to the park bench. Her palms became clammy and her heart raced.

"Zoe?" He asked prompting her.. The black box he was holding moved slightly towards her as he waited impatiently for her answer. This had gone differently in his head. He had expected her to jump up squealing, saying yes over and over while he slipped the ring on her finger before sharing a long and meaningful embrace.. Isn't that how it was meant to go?

Zoe wanted to say yes, she felt like she had to say yes, but something was holding her back. Was she ready to give herself 110%. She knew she still had walls up but given her history with relationships that should be understandable.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can't marry you" Zoe told him as his head dropped and the black box fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry Joel"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of dixie

* * *

Zoe had been walking around for hours not knowing what to do next. Turning each corner she debated with herself whether she had done the right thing. More times than she could count she had pulled out her phone to call him, proclaiming it was all a big mistake but every time her finger hit the cancel button. She had no idea where he was or what he had planned to do now. She thought he probably wouldn't know himself, not expecting the answer she had given him. Was he at their room packing his stuff, was he waiting for her to come home so they could talk more? What was left to say? Zoe had rejected his proposal to spend the rest of their lives together. Where could they go from here.

The night wore on and Zoe continued to walk mindlessly around town. She had no idea of the path she was taking and couldn't recall the person who had greeted her along Main Street. She found herself heading down a driveway that was all too well known. It felt wrong that she was there yet she instantly felt at ease with the familiar surroundings. It was late and quiet but still showed life and she softly knocked on the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked as he stepped outside rubbing his eyes and softly closing the door behind him.

"Nah Doc, just watching a movie"

"Oh is Vivian here?"

"Yeah but she passed out on the couch. What brings you to my door at 11 pm?" He asked softly

"Just taking a stroll and saw your lights on"

"Mmmhmm" he murmured walking passed her and leaning back against the hand rail of his front porch.

"Joel asked me to marry him" she blurted out watching him closely for a reaction. His shoulders stiffened and he rubbed his hands through his hair before crossing them over his chest.

"I guess congratulations are in order then" he said finally, looking at his feet. He didn't seem too excited at the news.

"I said no"

Wade looked up at her. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. He seemed relieved yet surprised. He was confused yet a glimmer of hope jumped into his thoughts. He was still looking at her. Not knowing what to do or say.

"I don't know wade, it just didn't feel right. Something was screaming at me not to say yes. Do you think it was the right choice?" She asked quietly, not quite sure what answer she wanted to hear from him. He was in a damn relationship with her cousin after all. Why was she even here she cursed herself.

"Only you can answer that Doc."

Zoe nodded. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. This was the first time she had cried that night. Wade stepped forward closing the gap between them and took her in his arms. "Hey hey, it's ok. Everything will be alright." He said soothingly, Gently running his hand over her back as she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry wade, I shouldn't have come here. I should go." She said looking up at him. He wiped the tears away from her face, his hands lingered a little too long. He noticed she was holding her breath. She could feel his heart beating beneath her hand on his chest. It was going faster than it should be. His thumb stroked her cheek gently as he held his hand to her head staring deep into her eyes.

"Wade?" A female voice called out from inside the gate house. It bought Zoe and wade back to reality and Zoe quickly stepped back, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Zoe" he said quietly stepping forward towards her.

She shook her head "this was wrong, I'm sorry" she quickly said fleeing from his porch. She had reached the bend in the drive way disappearing into darkness, a loud sob escaped from her lips as she heard the front door open.

"There you are." She heard Vivian say stepping out onto the porch. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just getting some fresh air." She heard wade reply.

The tears fell all the way back to town. She sat outside the B&B and composed herself before quietly slipping into their room. The curtains were still open and the light from the street lamp showed an empty bed. She looked to the dresser and saw Joel's side had all drawers opened and they were emptied. Joel had left. She slumped on the foot of the bed. Her chest ached and she felt her eyes well up again.

Dr Zoe Hart was alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimee: I do not own Hart of dixie

* * *

The sweet smell of a hundred freshly baked pies could only mean 2 things in BlueBell. The annual towns bake off was in full swing or someone had just ended a relationship. Every surface of Zoe's B&B room had a baked good resting on it as the locals showed their support to the beloved doctor as she went on this difficult breakup path. Or something like that... Zoe had resorted to just smiling and nodding as she was surrounding in the town centre each morning.

She had been careful to stay away from the Rammer Jammer and focus on work but the texts from Vivian were becoming more frequent and urgent and she knew her excuses would not last much longer. She was not used to having family who wanted to be there for her during rough times. She had even missed 2 phone calls from Wade but stopped herself from calling back.

To keep herself busy she started walking each evening after the practice had closed, taking different routes and going a little further each time. She was discovering so many little hidden gems that she should've done a long time ago. She knew they were secret for a reason. Her favourite was a secluded spot that if sitting at the right spot had a perfect view of the sun setting over the water.

Heading back into town she made her way to the Rammer Jammer to grab a bite to eat. Being Thursday she thought it would be safe to enter knowing it was date night for Wade and Vivian. Her instincts were right and she devoured the burger before turning in for the night. The B&B was rapidly becoming a place she wasn't comfortable to stay in, too many memories perhaps or lack of privacy. She thought about the carriage house but wasn't sure if those living quarters were the best decision right now. Sooner or later though she would have to begin to socialise with everyone again and would have to deal with the hot new couple whether she liked it or not.

Mornings came way too fast and Zoe quickly started the daily motions. Before she knew it it was Sunday and she headed over to Lavons to face the music and perhaps grab a pancake or two. She had been in isolation long enough. Lavon was already up in kitchen by the stove and as she entered he greeted her with a big smile and a bear hug.

"You're alive big Z. We were starting to organise a search committee. I was bringing the sweet tea." He said letting her go and moving back to the pan. One of Lavons many positives was he didn't push for details and was happy to swing back into their normal routine.

Zoe grabbed a plate and helped herself to the pile of freshly cooked pancakes. Hell it was Sunday and it could be her cheat day too. She reach for the butter and syrup and drowned her plate with both. First mouthful down and it was already a regret but she soldered on and finished her breakfast. She slumped down on the bench holding her stomach groaning as Lavon laughed.

"Why are you laughing at my pain?" She wailed from her position. The door opened and Wade walked in starting to call out to Lavon. He stopped mid sentence as he saw Zoe. He listened to her moaning and groaning and gave a questioning look to Lavon. In her self loathing period she hadn't heard the door and jumped as he gently touched her shoulder asking if she was ok. Sitting upright she pushed her now crazy hair off her face and avoided eye contact as he moved next to her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks. I was going to head off now actually" she lied.

"Yeah of course, sure" wade replied

"So... I'll see you guys later..." Zoe said as she reached for her bag. Lavon stepped forward

"Uh. Ah. Why don't you hang out and watch the box with me" he suggested

"Sounds great Lavon but I'll take a rain check on that one." They watched her walk out. Wade started fidgeting. He put the apple back in the bowl and heading out the door saying he would be back. Despite her heels Zoe had made it a fair way down the drive way as he ran after her.

"Zoe wait" he called to her back, he swore that she started to walk faster as she heard him. He caught up and grabbed her elbow to slow her and she reluctantly stopped and turned to face him.

"What's the matter Doc"

"Nothing's the matter"

"Yeah right. How have you been?"

"Fine. Just getting on with things you know.."

"We've missed you this week"

"Who's we?" She asks knowing perfectly well the answer.

"Vivian ..."

She smiled as best as she could. "That's sweet. Be sure to tell her hi for me" Zoe replied as she turned away.

"Come on Zoe, please don't be like this"

She spun around. "Like what Wade? Do you expect me to want to hang out with my ex boyfriend and cousin after I've just had another failed relationship. Would that make you happy wade?"

"I dunno... This is hard for me too you know. I don't like seeing you upset" He trailed off

"Well I'm fine now."

"I don't believe you"

"Are you happy?"she asked trying to redirect the conversation.

"I am" he answered softly

"Would you be happy if I married Joel?"

"No..."

"So you get your happily ever after and I get what exactly?"

"What did you expect Zoe? I had to watch you parade around with Joel when you moved back. Do you think that was fun for me too? Did you think I'd drop Vivian the second you were single again? I'm not like that anymore, I actually care for her you know. Is that why you came to my door last night?"

"I told you I was sorry. I shouldn't have come by"

"But why did you?"

"Because out of everyone it was you I needed."

"I don't know what to do here doc"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. She started backing away from him ready to turn and walk

"Go home to your girl Wade, that's what you need to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

* * *

"Thanks for letting me move back Lavon. I really appreciate it. The B&B had passed its expiry date" Zoe called over her shoulder as she carried a box into her old place. It looked exactly the same as the day she had left. Lavon followed her and dumped a box on her bed.

"Anything for my little Big Z. It wasn't the same without you around here."

"Well it does feel nice to be back."

They worked in silence for a little while before taking a seat outside overlooking the pond.

"Did you tell him I was moving back" she asked

"No. I was going to but I haven't seen him much this week."

"Guess he's pretty busy with... stuff these days"

"Yeah."

"How are you going anyway?"

"Me? Doing just fine. I miss her but I couldn't give her want she needed.. She deserves more than that. A whole lot more."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

The last box was unpacked and they headed back to Lavons to watch the game. Zoe had no idea what was going on but was happy to have a excuse for a drink and Lavon was grateful for the company. The game ended with a great win and they celebrated with few more drinks.

Stumbling up the driveway near wades gate house she tripped over a random car jack and fell flat on her face.

"Stupid Wade and his stupid car jack." She said as she clumsily stood up and made her way to her house. She flicked on all the lights as she tried to navigate to the bathroom. Maybe the last couple drinks were a bad idea. She made it to the bed and flicked on the TV surfing until she found a movie. If she couldn't be in love she might as well watch people pretend that they were. Settling into her bed she sunk into the pillow and the everything went black.

"God dammit" she had forgotten about the fuse box and made her way out the house. There hadn't been any lights on at Wades so she figured it was up to her to get it going again. She was a trained surgeon, how hard could a fuse box really be...

They reached the box at the same time and Zoe was silently thankful she wouldn't have to look at it as she really had no clue what to do or where to look even.

"Hi" she greeted him as they came to a stop, hers not a graceful one.

He got straight into opening the box up. "Evening Doc, fancy seeing you around here.." He said giving her a brief look. He pressed his lips together.

"Yeah I know, I just moved back.. I've been down drinking with Lavon"

"Yeah I can tell" he said smirking at her.

"I thought Lavon would've fixed this old thing by now"

"What happened to your leg?"

"What are you talking about?" Zoe looked down to see a bloody cut on her left shin. Blood was dripping down into her shoe "aw man. How did that happen?"

Wade chuckled. "You must be pretty gone of you didn't feel it doc. Let me help you back to the house"

"Oh it was the car jack you left laying around. I fell over it. Stupid wade" she said as she turned back to the house. The lights flickered back on as she started walking back up. Abruptly she stopped and turned around only to bump into Wades chest.

"Oh Hi" she said looking up at him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Come on Doc" he said leading her up to the house.

"Sit" he ordered pointing to the couch. He located the first aide kit from the bathroom and knelt before Zoe. There was blood everywhere and he was surprised she had no idea of the cut considering how deep it was. He gently got to work cleaning it up and she had become unusually quiet while she watched him work.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm back here?" She asked

He finished with her leg and pushed himself up standing. "Take a look at it when you're sober Doc, you got yourself pretty good there."

"Thanks"

"Alright, see you later"

Zoe crawled back in her bed replaying the conversation. It was hard to tell if wade was happy she was back or not. She hoped that maybe over time things would go back to the way they were. She still dreaded the day she had to hang out with him and Vivian though. It had been different when Joel was around, he distracted her enough so she never realised how much she hated wade being with someone else. Especially a family member who showed such similar quirks as she did. It was hard not to like Vivian which made the whole situation worse. Hating a blonde bimbo from the bar was a lot easier.

The next morning Zoe felt a little worse for wear and decided to take a leisurely stroll for some fresh air. She was in her own little world when she heard footsteps thumping towards her from behind. Panic struck her thinking she was about to be attack but a friendly face soon calmed her.

"Jesse, you scared me"

"Sorry Zoe, I called out. I wasn't expecting to bump into you out here"

"Yeah same, I didn't know you were in town"

"Only since yesterday."

"Are you staying long?"

"Long enough for you to finally go out on a date with me" he jokes making her blush and laugh.

"I thought edible undies were considered a meal theses days"

"I think a steak would be a lot better. What do you think?"

"Sure why not" she answered after a quick thought, she could use a little fun.

Jesse broke out in a contagious grin, a Kinsella trait it seemed. "Great. Pick you up at 7" he called over his shoulder as he started to jog ahead. Zoe smiled the whole way home, today was suddenly looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

* * *

**thanks for all the reviews and alerts! :-)**

* * *

"No no no" Lavon cried out when Zoe told him what had just happened. "You can't date Jesse"

"And why not Lavon. He seems like a nice guy."

"But wade..."

"Wade who is in a relationship with my cousin? That wade?" She asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"Well... Yeah"

"He can't have it both ways Lavon. I'm actually really looking forward to this. It feels like ages since I've had fun."

Lavon groaned "I know Zoe but a different guy would've helped, that's all I'm saying"

They ate in silence for a little while longer. Should she cancel the date? Was it too close to home for wade, he didn't seem to mind Vivian being closely related to her. Plus he really had no business in who she wanted to date.

"It'll be ok Lavon, it will all work out in the end."

Zoe plotted around the plantation and her carriage house for the rest of the day before she started to get ready for her date. She was a little nervous but kept repeating that it was just a casual dinner, nothing anymore serious. Trying to keep things simple she settled on a little black dress that was probably too short and she took time to curl her hair. The fuse didn't blow which meant Wade wasn't home and she was secretly glad that he wouldn't witness Jesse come to her door.

Right on time she heard a knock at the door and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Wow Zoe you look great." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. You do too" Zoe replied stepping out and closing the door begins her. She followed him to the car and he opened the door for her like a gentlemen before running to the drivers side.

"So what did you have planned?"she asked as he slipped in and buckled his seat beat.

"I'm sorry to be predictable but I forgot how small towns lack a lot of options. Hope you don't mind Fancies and perhaps some drinks after"

"Of course not, Fancies sounds lovely"

Fancies was full yet they were ushered to their reserved table by the window. Jesse pulled out her chair as they neared, Zoe wasn't used to a southern gentlemen. Joel was always looking out for her but there was something different about the breed of men down this way. Tom and Wanda were across the restaurant and waved as they made eye contact before returning to their conversation.

"So what brings you to town this time Jesse?"

"Just a visit. They've forced me to take some time off and I hadn't seen dad for awhile. Wade too but I don't think he will want to see me."

"Who knows what Wade wants sometimes, he might surprise you."

"Maybe.."

"So work is good apart from the unexpected annual leave?"

"Yeah it's great, I love it there"

"Do you miss Bluebell?" She asked taking a sip from her glass of red.

He shook his head "It makes it easier not to think of it actually. It might be different if mom was still with us but things kinda fell apart after she passed and I took the first opportunity I could to escape."

"I can understand that"

"So what about yourself? What have you been up to?"

"Not much, moved back to New York for a little bit last summer but it wasn't the same anymore. Guess I'm more attached to BlueBell than I thought."

The conversation flowed quite comfortably throughout dinner. There was no awkward silences or excuses to go to the bathroom and phone a friend. Jesse showed similar mannerisms to Wade which she found amusing yet they seemed completely different in their personalities.

Back at the Rammer Jammer Tom and Wanda entered and made their way over to the bar where a group had gathered. Most of the town could be found there on a Sunday evening and today was no exception.

Squishing in between George and Lavon Wanda burst out with the news that Zoe and Jesse were at fancies on a date. Lavon groaned and immediately walked away to stay out of the drama which was about to unfold. The group started all talking at once, who knew what they were saying as no one was listening to each other.

Vivian was seated just on the edge of the group at the bar watching everyone carry on like it was on the nightly news. She thought it was great Zoe was out of the house and having a good time. Wade walked back in behind the bar from out the back carrying a box of beer.

"What did I miss?" He asked Vivian leaning down on the bar.

"Zoe is out on a date with Jesse."

He stood upright and started glancing from his girlfriend to his friends who were still talking non stop.

"What?" He spat out with a little too much emotion. "Jesse as is my brother Jesse?"

"I'm guessing so" she replied leaning back in the chair. She watched him frown and run his hands through his hair. He grabbed a cloth and started wiping the same area over and over.

"Did you even know he was in town?" She asked with no reply from Wade.

"I'll be right back" he said to no one in particular and stormed off to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Vivian watched the door and waited a moment to see if he would return. Her eyebrow raised when it remained closed. Picking up her purse she walked out of the Rammer Jammer without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of dixie

* * *

Wade finally exited from his office and headed back to his friends at the bar. He was unimpressed and not in the mood to make light of the situation. In fact he was down right pissed off. Who the hell did they think they were? Of all the people in town to start dating they had to pick each other. It never occurred to him that he really had no say in who Zoe should date. He wasn't surprised Jesse made a move, being brothers really didn't mean much to the guy but he expected a little more from his ex girlfriend.

Wade and Jesse had been close growing up. They played together everyday, shared the same bedroom and Jesse was the one who taught Wade how to fish. It wasn't until they lost their mom did things begin to be different. Earl started drinking to cope with the loss of his one true love and Jesse had to take on the parental role more than he should've. A few years of this caused tension and resentment and he was out of town the first chance he got. It felt like he never looked back. The death of his mom caused the entire family to fall apart and Wade had never forgiven Jesse for leaving like he did.

A shout out from across the bar bought Wade back to reality. It took a minute for him to realise Vivian wasn't where she was earlier. He asked Wanda if she had seen where she went who replied she had left.

"I thought you were gone as well" Wanda said.

"I am now. Will you close up for me please" wade asked her but he didn't wait for the answer. He sprinted out the door to his car and headed in Vivians direction. The light porch was still on and he quietly knocked on the door.

Vivian opened the door and stepped outside, crossing her arms.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Wade asked her

"I'm not sure Wade, you tell me"

"Whatcha talking about viv" he said scratching his neck.

"I'm talking about your two year old tantrum you just threw when you heard Zoe was on a date"

"Ah.. It's not really like that..."

"Oh really! Then what is it like wade? Because I saw your face. I saw your hands curl up into fists, and you completely ignored me when I spoke to you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"I'm not going to waste my time with a man who is in love with somebody else."

"Vivian I..."

"I'm not stupid Wade. Don't you dare stand there and say that you don't still have feelings for Zoe" she interrupted

"My feelings for you are real"

"I'm sorry Wade, I just can't anymore. I need someone who will give me their whole heart. And yours clearly still belongs with someone else. I'll see you around"

She stepped forward giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He pulled her into a hug before letting her go and watching her close the door behind her. He stood on the porch for a moment before heading back to his car. The porch light flicked off. Wade felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He felt awful for making Vivian feel like she wasn't enough. He had never wanted to hurt her. Or anyone for that matter.

He started the car and drove down the street lost in his thoughts. He replayed the conversation he just had with Vivian in his head. His mind drifted to Zoe and he wondered what she was doing and if she was with Jesse. His fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly when he thought of the two of them kissing. Vivian was right to break up with him if he had these types of emotions to the thought of Zoe being with another man. He had watched her with Joel though and he never felt this way towards him. Maybe it was because it was so obvious they weren't right for each other, despite what it said on paper. There were never any sparks between them and it was pretty clear to everyone but the two of them.

Wade pulled into his place taking note of the lack of lights on next door. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. He grabbed a beer and sat outside on his deck. 4 beers later wade finally saw headlights coming down the driveway. He listened to it come to a stop and the doors open. He heard Zoe laugh. His blood boiled. Sculling the rest of his beer he slammed it down before marching off in the direction of carriage house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and alerts! How good (but sad) was ep 16! **

* * *

Wade made it half way to carriage house before stopping in his tracks. He could see Jesse walk Zoe up to the door and they stood for a few moments. Zoe was smiling and laughing at something he had said. She brushed her hair off her face. Jesse leant in for a kiss which she didn't back away from. Wade turned around not wanting to look. He had the urge to run up and break it apart but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. He looked back to see Zoe open the door, he hadn't thought about what would happen when they got back to her house. He knew how his dates ended. His stomach twisted into knots.

To his relief Jesse didn't follow Zoe inside, instead heading back to his car as she waved him goodbye. He watched the tail lights disappear down the driveway. The light in Zoe's bedroom flicked on. He was tempted to knock on the door but he wasn't in the mood for another fight. It had been a long day and he crashed out onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Wade headed down to Lavons for his breakfast before he was to head into work.

Zoe was already there with her dessert smelling coffee and fresh bagel. He made eye contact as he entered but went straight for the cereals without saying anything. He heard Zoe clear her throat.

"So...you broke up with Vivian?" She said sincerely

"So you're dating my brother?" He replied

"I wouldn't call it dating. He's only on town a short while"

"I wouldn't know Doc, looks like he ain't interested in seeing me"

"Yes he is. He's just-"

"Are you seriously defending him? You have no idea do you. Just stay out of it please." Wade interrupted, his voice started to raise.

"Why are you getting mad at me wade?"

"I'm not ok with you being with him"

"I'm not with him wade. He doesn't even live here. You don't really get a say in who I date though."

"I do if it's my brother"

"NO YOU DONT" Zoe said getting angry.

"What makes you think I would be ok with this situation."

"Because you're in a relationship with a blood relative of mine. Or were anyway. What's the difference? Why is it wrong for me but right for you?"

"If you don't remember Zoe you weren't very pleased with me and Vivian at the start either"

"Yes but I got over it didn't I. I didn't storm over and forbid you to see her. You're being very immature Wade."

"Guess things haven't changed then, have they."

"I don't know why we are fighting so much Wade. Shouldn't this be easier than it is?"

"Maybe in a perfect world. But you and I both know that doesn't exist."

"I wish it did" she whispered.

Lavon strolled into the kitchen all chirpy and too happy for it to be morning.

"How are my two favourite people this fine morning?"

"Peachy" "Great" they replied at the same time.

"I was thinking of bringing back Monday movie night. Whatcha think?"

"Sure" "Sounds great" they both replied.

Lavon was clearly oblivious to the tension between the pair as he made his morning coffee and chatted about his plans for the day.

"Well I have to get to the practice" Zoe said as she gathered her coat and bag.

"I can drive you, I'm due at work now" wade said picking up his keys. He wasn't sure if being alone with her in a small space was a good idea but he couldn't drive past her as she walked into town.

"Ok well I'll see you guys tonight for the movie" Lavon called as they headed out.

The short drive into town was silent and tense. Zoe looked over at Wade who was concentrating a little too hard on driving, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"I really am sorry about you and Vivian" she said quietly. Wade sighed.

"Thanks. Something's just aren't meant to be."

"That's how I felt with Joel. In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't right but I was so desperate to move on that I kept pushing the feelings away."

"Guess with the right person you just know." wade said as he pulled up at the practice.

"So they keep saying"

"Who's they?"

"Everyone. They all have their own opinions of who I should end up with"

"Doesn't matter what they think Doc. Your life. Your choice"

"That's what makes it so scary Wade. Thanks for the ride." She said giving him a brief smile before hopping out and watched him drive up the road towards the Rammer Jammer. She had never been so confused since the first day of medical school.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do Not own Hart of dixie

* * *

**A/n - thanks for reviews and alerts! I'm struggling with the story ATM. I know what we all want to happen but can't find a good way of getting there..**

* * *

"Well Wanda you are perfectly healthy and I see no reason for you to have any issues to start trying for a baby. I'm so happy for you." Zoe said as she finished the checkup. Wanda was the last patient of the day and Zoe was looking forward to going home. She had been on call all week and had calls outs non stop over the weekend.

"Thanks so much Dr Hart, I feel so blessed."

"And you have every reason to be Wanda. I look forward to seeing you through a healthy pregnancy. But for now I'm happy to head home and watch a movie with Lavon and Wade"

"Ya know, Wade has been in a great mood this week. I thought the break up would leave him a little down. I wonder what's got him smiling." Wanda probed Zoe trying to get some gossip out of her.

"I have no idea. You know how strange men can be sometimes."

"Yeah I sure do. Thanks again Zoe"

Zoe closed up at the practice and headed home. She wanted to get a walk in before movie night began and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and her sneakers. She was gone for over an hour, way more than she intended to be. By the time she was showered and up at Lavons the guys had already began the movie. Looks like she wasn't going to have a say in what they watched this time. She slipped in between Wade and Lavon on the couch and pulled the blanket up and over her legs. She smiled and nodded her head at Wade who offered her the popcorn. It was an action film and had an unrealistic car chase. She groaned and rolled her eyes as Wade hushed her. There was really no storyline at all and she struggled to maintain interest in it.

The next thing she saw were the credits rolling as she opened her eyes. She was slumped to her left leaning against Wade with her head on his arm. Her neck ached.

"Oh no I fell asleep?" She asked yawning and pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"We could barely hear the dialogue over your snoring" wade said stretching his arms out.

"Hey! you know I don't snore" she said slapping his arm lightly.

"Lavon Hayes is exhausted. I've got lots of meetings tomorrow. Goodnight you too, don't do anything I wouldn't do " he said yawning and slowly moving his way off the couch and up the stairs.

"Come on Doc I will walk you home"

They strolled down the drive way, Zoe wrapping her arms tight around her body as the winter chill was getting near. The full moon provided enough light for them to walk down the road easily. Wade offered Zoe his jacket and even though they weren't far from home she accepted thankfully. She instantly started to warm and breathed in the scent Wade had left around the collar.

They walked in silence to the carriage house. Zoe stepped up on the first step and turned to face wade making them same height. He scratched the back of his neck like he usually did when he was uncomfortable or not knowing what to do next. They had been at a good place lately but neither knew how to define what they were to each other. Were they just friends hanging out, should they ignore the sparks that were still there. The term It's Complicated definitely applied to them.

"So.." He started and trailed off. Zoe shrugged off the jacket and handed it back to him. Their fingers touching as he grabbed it.

"Thanks for the jacket."

"Sure no worries" he shrugged as he slipped it back on. "Do you want me to get the heat going for you?" He offered.

"Thanks but I should be ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, goodnight Doc." He said shoving his hands deep in his jacket pockets and walking backwards from her as he turned towards the gatehouse. Zoe watched him leave. She fought the urge to call out to him, telling him to stop, telling him how she felt about him. She knew he felt the same way, so why was it so hard this time around. Was it because they knew it was serious. It was the real deal this time. No silly games, no hiding behind beds when people knocked on the door.

Zoe buried her head in her hands and groaned. Was it too soon after their break ups to be thinking about this again. Wade was part of the reason Zoe couldn't say yes to marrying Joel. She looked over to the gatehouse once more before walking inside. She tossed and turned for hours listening to her bug zapper kill a thousand mosquitoes before she finally fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
